A Boy With No Memory In the Sun Garden
by xTrinityForce
Summary: This is about the whole Aliea Academy that were still children who were being treated as orphans in the Sun Garden. One day, a boy with no knowledge of his past joined the Sun Garden. Who exactly is he?


**So yeah, this is my very first story and all, give me some advices and stuff if I need improvement on something, or just leave a comment. Anyways, enjoy! **

* * *

><p>A gray haired boy with dark gray eyes stepped out of a moving truck. He suddenly covered his eyes with his light skinned hand to reflect the sunlight. A brown haired man with black glasses dressed in black with a red tie came from the front seat came and helped his with his luggage stuffed in the back seat, for he was around the age of five to seven years old. He picked up his stuff and went into an orphanage house. After a while of walking, they reached the entrance.<p>

The boy knocked the door that was almost quadruple his height. A man and a woman came to open the door. They both stared at the man for a second, and then saw the boy.

"Is he an orphan?" the woman asked.

"Yes he is," the man besides him asked.

"And you are?" the man next to the woman said.

"Just an agent that found him inside a park yesterday. I have supported him with things enough to take care of him easier. Something about him gives me the chills, but I'm pretty sure you can watch over him. Now if you'll excuse me, I have duties to do."

"Okay. Thank you for finding him. We will take care of him." The woman said as she waved goodbye.

In a few seconds, he disappeared. The man closed the door with the boy walking inside.

"Hello," the woman said smiling. "My name is Hitomiko and the man is named Seijirou. We take care of all the orphans. Don't worry, we're all nice people."

"Hi," Seijirou said, also smiling. "Do you have a name?"

The boy nodded.

"Can you tell us your name?"

The boy shook his head.

"Is there a reason why you can't tell us your name?"

The boy nodded.

"Your parents never named you?"

The boy shook his head.

"You don't like your name?"

The boy shook his head.

"You forgot your name?"

The boy nodded.

Seijirou started to look up at the ceiling, and talked with Hitomiko for a few moments. Then, he looked at him again.

"Do you know who your parents are?"

The boy shook his head.

"Do you know where you are born?"

The boy shook his head.

"Do you remember anything about your childhood?"

The boy shook his head.

Seijirou gave him an awkward look, and then asked another question.

"Do you remember how you ended up in a park?"

The boy shook his head.

"Does that mean that you only remember things beginning from the time that the agent picked you up from the park?"

The boy nodded.

Seijirou chatted with Hitomiko one more time, and then they both smiled.

"Well, then that's fine. This is an orphanage, and you are welcome here. Let's name you then." Seijirou said.

The boy nodded.

"Hmm… what type of name would fit him?" Hitomiko questioned to herself.

Seijirou and Hitomiko both became deep in thought. Just then, a boy with sky blue hair came from an entrance. He tugged onto Hitomiko's pant collar looked at her.

"I'm hungry," he said.

"Oh, Wheeze," Hitomiko exclaimed. "I'm sorry; I'll feed you something now. I'll leave the boy up to you." She left with Wheeze as Seijirou still stared at the boy.

"For the time being," Seijirou started. "I will call you Arcane."

The boy nodded, as if he understood everything.

"Alright, since you came here, I guess you can call me your 'father' since everyone in my orphanage calls me that." Seijirou said politely.

Arcane nodded again.

"Okay, let's introduce you to all of the members of the orphanage!" Seijirou slowly opened the door to where everyone is.

Arcane didn't change his expression, and walked forward to meet the people.

* * *

><p><strong>Me: Yay, finished intro! Now I can just rest for a few seconds, or minutes, hours, days, even weeks! … Okay don't worry, I'll keep working on it and update it, maybe I won't be updating for a while and all, but don't worry, I won't have this quit (unless I say so, that is) which I probably won't say until I complete it... Hey wait a second! That means I would already be done so I can't say I quit! Oh well… Oh yes, People are still watching. Okay bye!<strong>


End file.
